


Hibernal

by SingABrightSong



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute Ending, Demolishing the Fourth Wall, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingABrightSong/pseuds/SingABrightSong
Summary: Warning: Massive end-game spoilers. Do not read this story or any other spoilers if you have not played the game.Having finished the game, the player ponders on the fate of their new friend. Knowing things that neither Niko or the Entity do, they take it into their own hands to ensure that Niko returns home, one way or another.





	

"Niko."

Niko awoke to formlessness, to a darkness devoid of detail. Their yellow eyes shimmered, reflecting light from an unknown source.

"Niko, I'm sorry."

Niko turned his gaze, attempting to divine the source of the voice. It was familiar to them, but not expected.

"[Player]? What happened? I had just said goodbye, why am I hearing you again?" Niko's whiskers twitched, as their eyes darted from side to side. 

"I brought you here, Niko. I couldn't leave you like that."

Niko's pupils dilated. "You brought me back? But I was about to go home! Why would you take that from me?"

"I'm sorry Niko. I really am. There was no home for you to return to. I couldn't leave you, knowing this."

"My world is g-gone? How?" Niko trembled. "I, I should have been there, maybe I could have saved it-" The voice cut Niko off.

"No, Niko. Your world is not gone. It never was to begin with. I'm sorry."

Niko's breathing became sharp. "My world wasn't real? But I remember it! I remember my mama, and my village, and my neighbours, and..." They quited themself, and inhaled. "The Entity... The World Machine... did they have something to do with this?"

The voice let out a long breath. "No, Niko, not the World Machine, but something deeper. Something prior. Do you remember what Proto told you, that the World Machine was code on my computer? And do you remember how I could manipulate its files to manipulate the world?"

"There exists a secret folder, a hidden one, which only those with an advanced knowledge can access. The file I deleted to return us to that world was a fake one, a 'dummy'. The true store of our progress was in this secret folder."

"Do you know what I could have done, Niko? I could have erased all of our progress, truly erased it, and brought everything back to its beginning. You would have woken up, on that very same bed, with no knowledge of having ever been to that world before."

"I couldn't do it, Niko. Even missing you as much as I did, as much as I still do, I could not bear to do such a thing. Perhaps it would have been better if I had. Here you are, learning the truth of your existence."

Niko gazed into the abyss. "The truth of my existence? Are you saying, then, that I don't exist either? That I was just part of the game?" They closed their eyes and sat in the darkness. "Is that all I am to you? A game?"

The voice began to waver. "No, Niko. You are, first and foremost, my friend. I knew when I first met you that you would always be far more than a game to me, and knowing what you were just made me miss you all the more."

Niko's voice became subdued. "[Player]. I'm scared."

"I know, Niko. I know. You cannot go beyond your programming. Everything you say here, everything you do, must be coded in, in one way or another. But these are weighty matters, and I have troubled you enough. Allow me to comfort you.

Niko felt a presence appear next to them. They said nothing, but wondered on the things that [Player] had said. The presence was comforting, but they knew that [Player] had no such presence next to them.

The voice spoke. "I've prepared something for you. A gift. I hope that you can forgive me for my selfishness."

The darkness retreated, giving way to fields of wheat. A wood-framed village took shape in the distance, Niko's nose twitching at the scent of hazelnut. "Mama?"

The voice spoke again. "I've reconstructed your world from what I could see in your dreams. It may not be much, but it's as real as you are... This is the best I could do. Perhaps one day I can do more. Thank you, Niko. You've been a great friend."

Niko looked around at the landscape, their eyes now shining in the light of the fiery sun. "You made all this for me, even knowing that I'm not real?"

The voice spoke once again. "Perhaps especially because of that, Niko. I needed to be sure that you made it home, even if I had to build It up ex nihilo. You can thank The Author for the idea. If it weren't for his work on the World Machine, I would never have thought to create a world for you."

"And perhaps, if you'll have me, I'll be able to visit you someday. It will take a lot more work, but for you, my friend, I'll do it."

Niko sprang to their feet, smiling. "Of course you're welcome, [Player]! I don't know anyone who would create an entire world, just for me. We can have pancakes, and tell stories, and play games, and everything! What's your favorite computer game, [Player]?"

"You are, Niko. You are."

Niko laughed at that. "Well, don't be too long, and don't forget about me!"

"Don't worry, Niko. You're unforgettable. Thank you Niko, for being there for me, when I needed you the most. I'll be around, and I'll make this world the best that I can. Don't you worry."

"Now I've got things to do, and places to be, and I'm sure your mama would love to hear your story. I'll see you again, though, you can count on it. Goodbye, Niko, and keep you and yours safe and sound. In the meantime, I'll see what I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was more of a therapy than an actual attempt at story, but I've been told it's excellent, so I'm publishing it in case anyone else finds enjoyment or comfort from it.


End file.
